1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic sphygmomanometer capable of feeding air in conformity with cuff size.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to inflate the cuff in an electronic sphygmomanometer, the conventional practice is to supply the cuff with compressed air using a surge tank or to supply the cuff with air in the same way irrespective of cuff size by means of a pump capable of being driven by a small internal battery. However, it is difficult to prevent overshoot in the former and difficult to obtain a precise pressure increase in the latter.